FanGame:Psychic Force 2015
Psychic Force 2015 is the second part of the "Remix Trilogy" of the Psychic Force Series and it is the sequel the Psychic Force Remix which it self is a reboot to the series. the game is released on PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Wii U as well. The game also marks the 20th anniversary of the franchise. Modes *Story Mode - the order of the chapters is : *#Genma *#Agard *#Akashinga *#Patty *#Wendy *#Pablo *#Frederick *#Gates *#Might *#Adeline *#Lilith *#Setsuna *#Regina *#Keith *#Yamato *#Sakura *Arcade Mode - the player fights through eight stages, the first six are against random opponents, the seventh is against Lilith and the eighth is against Agard. *Versus Mode - Two people can fight against each other. *Time Attack Mode - *Survival Mode - *Team Mode - *Challenge Mode - *Tag Mode - *Career Mode - *Online Mode - *Training Mode - the player can learn how to use the picked character. *Customization Mode - *Create a Psychicer - *Options Mode - Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Psychic Force Remix. Characters Default Characters * Might - after defeating wong and saving the world Might wandered around the globe to fight Psychicers who challenge him or help Psychicers and humans who are in trouble, one day he encountered Genma who told him about the Revived Army Organization and that they have to join forces to save the world , he decided to find out what happened recently. * Patty Myers - after Might regained his memory Patty decided to wander around the globe with might, one day she was told by Genma about the Revived Army Organization and that they have to join forces, so she accompanies Might. * Wendy Ryans - after rescuing Emilio and finding Burn, she returned to live normally until she got an anonymous message that says that her sister is still alive, meanwhile she and Emilio were sent by Burn to spy on Might and Patty, after Genma informed the other two about the Revived Army Organization she decided to find out what is happening behind the scenes and if her sister is really alive. * Emilio Michaelov - 3 years ago, Emilio was used as a pawn for Wong, now Emilio has is free mind and will back and returned to Anti-Norah. now alongside Wendy he spies on Might and Patty, after Genma informed the other two about the Army Organization, he decided to find out what is happening behind the scenes. * Regina Belfron - after Regina found out about Archie Agard and the Revived Army Organization, she also got information from his new comrade Yamato about Agard. she decided to stop Agards plan of World Domination * Carlo Belfron - after Carlo found out about Archie Agard and the Revived Army Organization, he also got information from his new comrade Yamato about Agard. he decided to stop Agards plan of World Domination * Setsuna - after Wong was defeated by Might, Setsuna tried to take over the Army Organization. unfortunately for him a new leader called Agard took over before he could have a chance, while Setsuna takes orders from Agard, he seeks to get rid of Agard. * Gudeath - after Wong was defeated by Might, Gudeath tried to help Setsuna take over the Army Organization. unfortunately for him a new leader called Agard took over before Setsuna could have a chance, while Gudeath takes orders from Agard, he seeks to get rid of Agard. * Gates Oltsman - 3 years ago, Gates was used as a pawn for Keith, now Gates has full control of himself and is okay with psychicers,one day he was asked by Patty to help Anti-Norah to defeat the Revived Army Organization so Gates decides to stop the renewed organization. * Shiori - after being rescued by Genshin from Wong, Shiori started to learn shinto magic, when she was informed by Genshin about the presence of Agard she decides to accompany him. * Adeline Aries(age:25, element:Ice) - a french Psychicer and a college student, she seeks to find the man who is responsible for the death of her father, she is a member of the "Resistance" * Pablo Audino(age:28 element:Wind) - an italian Psychicer and a succesful software engineer, one day he got a message from the leader of the Army organization about a cure for his ill mother(who was a former colleague of the organization's leader), he decided to get the cure for his mother, he is also a member of the "Resistance" * Akashinga Maraire(age:30, element:Earth) - a zimbabwean psychicher, a former colonel in the zimbabwean army and the leader of the group "Resistance"- a group of psychichers who seek to bring peace to the world and between humans and psychicers, he also seeks to find his sister who was kidnapped by the Army organization. * Sakura Hattori(age:15, element:Solar Energy) '- the new protagonist of the game,a japanese psychicer and high-shcool student who recently joined the "Resistance", she seeks to avenge her father and she suspects Agard for being the culprit. she also seeks to convince her long time friend to give up the idea of a psychicer only utopia. * '''Yamato Hayashi(age:16, element:Fire) '- a japanese psychicer and Sakura's love interest. who he is a member of Neo-Norah, he seeks to avenge his parents. * 'Frederick Schmidt(age:26, element:Steel) '- an austrian psychicer and a former drug dealer, he is a member of the Army organization, he takes orders from Agard, the new leader. however Frederick seeks to get rid of Agard. * Custom Psychicer Unlockable Characters * Rokudo Genma - he was informed by Genshin about the dangerous presence of Agard and tells him to inform Might and he no longer sees psychic powers as a danger for human beings, and so Genma goes on to stop Agard. * Genshin Kenjoh - while having a meditation, Genshin sensed the presence of Agard and his unlimited power and his sinister motivations. he fought it to be the end of the world and goes on to stop the new leader of the Army Organization. * Burn Griffiths - the leader of Anti-Norah, after he was found by Wendy he has decided to make peace between humans and psychicers alike, when Wendy and Emilio told him about Agard and the Revived Army Organization he decides to stop him. * Keith Evans - the leader of Neo-Norah, after he found out about Archie Agard and the Revived Army Organization, he asked his new recruit Yamato about Agard. he decided to stop Agards plan of World Domination. * Richard Wong - the former leader of the Army organization who managed to survive his defeat at the hands of Might, when he heard that Agard took over the organization he saw it as a chance to get his revenge on Might and to get back control of the organization. * Chris Ryans - Wendy's Sister and a member of Neo-Norah who survived Wong's ambush, after Wong's supposed demise, Sonia went through a procces that turned from being a cyborg psychicer to a human psychicer again. 3 yeasr later Chris is a member of Neo-Norah. after she found out about Archie Agard and the Revived Army Organization, she also got infroamtion from his new comrade Yamato about Agard. she decided to stop Agards plan of World Domination * Brad Kilsten - a member of Neo-Norah that survived Wong's ambush, 3 years later Brad is a member of Neo-Norah. after he found out about Archie Agard and the Revived Army Organization, he also got infroamtion from his new comrade Yamato about Agard. he decided to stop Agards plan of World Domination Bosses * '''Lilith Alderson(age:23, element:Poison)- a british psychicer and Agard's secretary. she takes orders from Agard. * Archie Agard(age:42, element:Telekinesis)- the main antagonist of the game, a british psychicer and the new leader of the Army organization, he seeks to create a psychicer only world under his control, he is responsible for the deaths of Sakura's father, Yamato's parents and Adeline's father, the illness of Pablo's mother, and the kidnapping of Akashinga's sister. Move List Sakura Adeline Pablo Akashinga Yamato Frederick Lilith Agard Voice Acting Japanese *Takehito Koyasu as Burn Griffiths *Ryotaro Okiayu as Keith Evans *Akira Ishida as Emilio Michaelov *Megumi Hayashibara ad Wendy Ryans *Yumi Toma as Chris Ryans *Ryuusei Nakao as Brad Kilsten *Akio Otsuka as Gates Oltsman *Unsho Ishizuka as Rokudo Genma *Norio Wakamoto as Richard Wong *Kappei Yamaguchi as Might *Wakana Yamazaki as Patty Myers *Ryozaburo Otomo as Genshin Kenjoh *Fumiko Orikasa as Regina Belfron *Toshiyuki Morikawa as Carlo Belfron *Rikiya Koyama as Setsuna *Jouji Nakata as Gudeath *Tomoe Hanba as Shiori *Kosuke Toriumi as Akashinga Maraire *Houko Kuwashima as Adeline Aries *Daisuke Ono as Pablo Audino *Minami Takayama as Sakura Hattori *Bin Shimada as Yamato Hayashi *Tomokazu Seki as Frederick Schmidt *Atsuko Tanaka as Lilith Alderson *Sho Hayami as Archie Agard English *Matthew Mercer as Burn Griffiths *Patrick Seitz as Keith Evans *Yuri Lowenthal as Emilio Michaelov *Colleen Clinkenbeard as Wendy Ryans *Veronica Taylor as Chris Ryans *Steven Blum as Brad Kilsten *Richard Epcar as Gates Oltsman *Jamieson Price as Rokudo Genma *Crispin Freeman as Richard Wong *Kyle Herbert as Might *Laura Bailey as Patty Myers *Michael McConnohie as Genshin Kenjoh *Michelle Ruff as Regina Belfron *Travis Willingham as Carlo Belfron *Jerry Jewel as Setsuna *Mike McFarland as Gudeath *Eden Riege las Shiori *David Vincent as Akashinga Maraire *Brina Palencia as Adeline Aries *Ted Lewis as Pablo Audino *Kari Wahlgren as Sakura Hattori *Todd Haberkorn as Yamato Hayashi *Spike Spencer as Frederick Schmidt *Launer Landa as Lilith Alderson *Troy Baker as Archie Agard Cheats *Genma - Beat Arcade Mode once with any Character. *Chris - Beat Arcade Mode twice with different Characters. *Brad - Beat Arcade Mode thrice with different Characters. *Genshin - Beat Arcade Mode 4 times with different Characters. *Burn - Beat Arcade Mode 5 times with different Characters. *Keith - Beat Arcade Mode 6 times with different Characters. *Wong - Beat Arcade Mode 7 times with different Characters. *Lilith - Beat Arcade Mode 8 times with different Characters. *Agard - Beat Arcade Mode 9 times with different Characters. *Big Head Mode(Options) - Beat Arcade Mode once with any Character. *Kids Mode(Options) - Beat Arcade Mode twice with different Characters. *High Speed(Options) - Beat Arcade Mode thrice with different Characters. *Low Speed(Options) - Beat Arcade Mode 4 times with different Characters. *Big Arms(Options) - Beat Arcade Mode 5 times with different Characters. *Wire frame FPS Mode(Options) - Beat Arcade Mode 6 times with different Characters. *Sky View Mode(Options) - Beat Arcade Mode 7 times with different Characters. Trivia *Considering the fact that the game is a sequel, all of the characters that return from the previous game get a new attire. Success Psychic Force 2015 met with critical acclaim. IGN, GamSpot, Giant Bomb, Polygon, Famitsu, Eurogamer, Game Informer and Edge rated the game a 10/10 for its beautiful and impressive graphics, tight and responsive controls, professional and great voice acting, intense and rhythmic soundtrack,deep and sweeping storyline, pleasant sound effects and special effects, likeable and relatable newcomers and the unique style of gameplay the series is known for. and a lot of gamers and developers consider Psychic Force 2015 to be one of the best games of all time. The game recieved an OVA, which became free dlc for the game itself. The game later recieved a sequel called Psychic Force Next Generation. Category:Fan Games